Desamparados, desamparados, desamparados
by Druckgeister
Summary: "Livre meus olhos... Do que eles viram... Pegue minha cabeça... E me faça mudar de idéia"


Andrea notou a demora da Lori, mas não quis demonstrar e nem comentar com os outros. Disfarçou a preocupação, ela não fazia ideia onde diabos Lori tinha ido e nem o motivo que tinha pedido para ela cuidar do pequeno Carl.

- Hey Dale – Andrea andou até o velho quando o avistou ao lado de seu RV.

- Sim? – Dale a olhou

- Você viu a Lori? – Andrea mexeu em seu cabelo

- Eu falei com ela mais cedo, mas depois não a encontrei mais... Por que? – Dale a olhou curioso.

- Ah, não é nada... Ela pediu para eu ficar de olho no Carl – Andrea mordeu levemente os lábios, não querendo demonstrar nada de fora do comum para o velho Dale e complementou com um pequeno sorriso – Você poderia ficar de olho nele? Eu vou dar uma volta – Dale fez sim com a cabeça e logo em seguida avistou Andrea caminhando para o lado oposto.

Ela observou atentamente tudo e caminhou por alguns minutos até que pode avistar há alguns metros Daryl e foi até ele determinada. Ela sentou ao lado dele não esperando convite e ficou apenas lá em silêncio, escolhendo as palavras corretas em sua mente. Ele não aparentava estar de bom humor, estava sentado afiando uma fina vara de madeira concentrado e a olhou de relance quando ela sentou um pouco próximo.

- O que você quer? – Daryl perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, sem olha-la e continuava a afiar a vara e Andrea o olhava atentamente.

- Você viu a Lori?

- Ela me mandou ir atrás do imbecil do marido dela – Daryl pegou sua faca com mais força e acabou quebrando a fina vara que afiava... Andrea só observou em silêncio – Droga – Ele resmungou pegando outra vara em seu lado e continuando o processo que fazia antes e olhou para Andrea que ainda o olhava com o mesmo olhar, algo que o irritou – O que foi? Ela só me mandou ir atrás do imbecil e eu falei que não ia mais ser o inútil cão de caça que rastreia pessoas, eu cansei... Não sou nada pra essa porcaria de grupo, se eu não soubesse me cuidar sozinho eu duvido que você e os outros merdas fossem me ajudar.

- Eu nunca pensei isso de você Daryl... – Andrea ia argumentar, mas Daryl jogou a vara e a faca que estavam em mãos e se levantou bruscamente sem esperar.

- Não pensou? Eu vi o jeito que você e os outros olhavam para mim ou até para Merle quando estávamos no outro acampamento de merda, era a mesma coisa. E agora só por que eu realmente quis ajudar a achar a filha da Carol, vocês pensam que eu sou um maldito cão de caça para ajuda-los quando necessitam? O Shane estava certo afinal de contas, era tudo uma porcaria de perda de tempo acreditar que a menina estava viva! – Ele gritou com uma profunda frustação aparente e raiva olhando fixamente a loira.

- Não foi perda de tempo Daryl, todos acreditavam que ela poderia estar viva sim – Andrea se levantou colocando em seguida uma mão no ombro do Daryl e ele tirou bruscamente.

- Acreditavam? Faça-me rir... Eu observava os olhares de vocês nas buscas e até quando você me perguntou se eu realmente acreditava que Sophia estava viva. Não me venha com esses papos idiotas que me compreende. – Daryl deu um sorriso sarcástico e finalizou – Você era uma das pessoas que se encontrava mais sem esperanças, pois então... Ainda quer dar um tiro em sua própria cabeça?

Andrea ficou paralisada com a pergunta e Daryl apenas a olhava a poucos metros de distancia com um olhar de poucos amigos, esperando a resposta da loira até que cansou de esperar e começou a pegar suas coisas que estavam no chão e ir para outro lugar, mas logo escutou Andrea o chamando e ele encarou.

- Eu não quero mais isso para mim, afinal minha irmã não morreu por nada, não? Acredito que ela ia querer que eu continuasse a sobreviver e não ser uma maldita vítima. – Ela deu um sorriso triste para Daryl que observou tudo calado. – E você foi à pessoa que me fez pensar a respeito disso... Naquela noite que saímos para buscar Sophia juntos e você me perguntou se eu queria viver e eu hoje te respondo Daryl – Andrea deu outra pausa olhando para outro lugar, ela estava com os olhos lacrimejando, mas não queria chorar na frente de Daryl, estava evitando ao máximo e continuou falando praticamente em um sussurro – Eu quero viver... Não quero ser mais uma vítima em meio ao caos e nem mais uma gritando por socorro sem ser ouvida... Quero ser alguém como você.

Dessa vez foi Daryl que ficou sem reação aparente. Andrea pode observar que o olhar dele não tinha mais aquela fúria de antes, mas era indecifrável para ela. Ele ficou parado, ela pode sentir que uma fina lágrima brincalhona soltou em seu rosto mais não desviou o olhar dele.

- Estamos todos sendo massacrados com tudo isso, essas coisas, esses eventos, mas eu realmente espero que você não pense que não nos preocupamos com você... Que droga! – Andrea falou com raiva e não se importando com o que o homem a sua frente ia pensar sobre ela – Eu realmente me preocupo com você, só temos uns aos outros para nos ajudar nesse inferno, se eu perder esse pouco de humanidade que ainda me resta... Ai sim eu darei um belo tiro em minha cabeça. Então eu espero que você não tenha perdido a humanidade que você tem guardada dentro de ti – Andrea apontou para o peito de Daryl em sinal de autoridade e sem medo de uma possível reação negativa vinda do Daryl, ela apenas deu as costas se virando e começou a dar passos se distanciando do homem pensativo, mas logo sentiu um braço áspero puxando seu braço bruscamente para olhar para ele.

- Por que diabos você falou essas coisas para mim? – Daryl continuava segurando o braço da Andrea e não se moveu um centímetro de distancia, a loira tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que as poucas palavras que trocamos naquela noite valeram mais a pena do que qualquer outra coisa depois da morte da Amy. – Andrea desviou o olhar em outra direção – E você não é apenas um cão de caça ou algo assim, você é tão importante quanto qualquer um aqui... E não é sua culpa a Sophia ter morrido. – Andrea sentiu que Daryl apertou mais o seu braço em sinal de desconforto, mas não se moveu e ficou surpresa ao sentir a mão dele áspera limpando as poucas lágrimas que caíram em seu rosto, o observou por um momento até ele se afastar e viu-o jogando a besta em suas costas e pegando o resto de suas coisas.

- Sempre odiei ver mulher chorando – Daryl murmurou de costas para ela com uma voz grossa e áspera – Não faça mais essas merdas na minha frente... Já que não quer ser taxada como menininha.

Andrea abriu a boca para falar algo, mas se calou instantaneamente quando observou Daryl virar de perfil e a encarar.

- De qualquer forma... Obrigado. – Daryl começou a caminhar para longe da loira que ficou impressionada e o observou de longe, era a primeira vez que ela escutava Daryl agradecendo a alguém e ficou ainda mais impressionada por ter sido logo ela. A loira observou ele se distanciar até o homem sumir em meio às matas da floresta e não pode ver o sorriso sincero de agradecimento que brincava nos lábios do homem. Daryl no intimo gostou de ouvir as palavras e mal imaginava Andrea que agora era a vez do próprio Daryl agradecer mentalmente pelas palavras dela, ele realmente necessitava de algum maldito incentivo naquilo tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu realmente aprecio o casal Daryl  Andrea, eu acredito que eles têm muito em comum e seria um casal realmente interessante se por acaso Daryl tiver um par romântico. Eu particularmente não o quero tendo uma possível relação amorosa com Carol, eu acredito que com a Carol seria mais interessante terem uma relação mais de companheirismo e não amorosa... Mas, como não sou dona do The Walking Dead, é esperar pra ver como vai ficar meu personagem favorito... (Michonne também ia ser um ótimo par romântico pro Daryl, eim... rs) **


End file.
